unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Dry Bones Kills Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About?!
Dry Bones Kills Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About is the third episode of The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! Summary The CILVIL War rages on as Wario uses his garlic to become Wario-Man! Script Scene 1 Wario and Waluigi are in their nondescript house, looking out the window, as Dry Bones and Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About are threatening them from outside. DRY BONES (Clattering with his bony mandibles): Hey, you! Come outside and surrender! SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: Yeah! Or else we'll barge into your house and break some stuff without permission! WARIO: Waaaa! No way! I PAID for that stuff! Then, Waluigi runs offscreen and returns immediately, carrying a clove of garlic. WALUIGI: Your garlic, Wario? WARIO: Excellent. Wario grabs the garlic and stuffs it in his mouth, swallowing it with a loud belch. WALUIGI: Eww. Your breath smells bad. WARIO: Good. We're bad guys, remember? WALUIGI: Oh, yeah. DRY BONES (Clattering with his bony mandibles): So do you surrender or not? SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: Who cares? I'm going in anyway. DRY BONES (Clattering with his bony mandibles): Oh, no you don't! Stay right there and don't disobey my orders! Suddenly, Wario starts flexing his muscles and throwing off his clothes, revealing himself to be...Wario-Man! WARIO: Yay! Garlic gives me POWER! DRY BONES (Clattering with his bony mandibles): It's a bird! SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: It's a plane! MR. JENKINS (From across the street): It's a football! WARIO-MAN: NO! It's Wario-Man! SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: OK, I'm getting out of here. DRY BONES (Clattering with his bony mandibles): For the last time, stay where you are! Wario-Man breathes on Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About with his garlic breath, causing him to plug his nose, gag disgustedly, and run away. DRY BONES (Clattering with his bony mandibles): Will you quit disobeying my orders?! Dry Bones throws a bone at Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About, hitting him on the head. WALUGI: Wow, man! You just killed your own minion! Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About clutches his head in pain, but then he inhales Wario-Man's Garlic Breath and faints in the middle of the road. WALUIGI: OK, now you killed your minion! DRY BONES (Clattering with his bony mandibles): No, I didn't! He just fainted! Then, Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About is flattened by an ambulance, trampled by a pursuing lawyer, placed into the ambulance, pushed out of the ambulance by the person inside, sued by the lawyer, and detonated in a random explosion. WALUGI: OK, now you definitely killed your minion. DRY BONES (Clattering with his bony mandibles): And I'm all the better for it. WARIO-MAN: The question is, where exactly did that explosion come from? WALUIGI: I don't know, but I think this episode was directed by Michael Bay. WARIO-MAN: Oh, yeah. That makes sense. Fade to black. Moral Watch out for random explosions! Trivia The quote "It's a football!" came from Luigi.